Conventionally, post-processing of panoramic images generated by panoramic image stitching technology has been limited to relatively simple functions such as crop and re-size. However, new methods for post-processing panoramic images may be provided in image processing applications, and other new post-processing methods may be developed in the future. These post-processing methods may desire or need to use characteristics of the projections used in creating images including panoramic images. However conventional panoramic image stitching technology does not save or communicate the projection information used to generate a panoramic image, and thus this information is not directly available to post-processors. A post-processing module may thus rely on user input to specify various characteristics or parameters of the projection in a panoramic image. However, this projection information is complex and not easily understood by the general user, making the development of user interfaces to gather this information from the user difficult, and such an interface may be difficult to use for the general user.